Visitas nocturnas
by Viko W
Summary: "Hannah no puede evitar continuar llendo a deshoras de la noche a la habitación de su amo. Le es tan necesario como respirar."


**Disclaimer:** La serie de Kuroshitsuji es propiedad de Yana Toboso así como los personajes de la misma. Esto es de fans para fans sin fines de lucro.

**Advertencias:** HannahxAlois, no AloisxHannah, es ella en esta ocasión quien, por decirlo de algún modo, 'domina'. Algo o muy OoC, pero es normal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Visitas noctur****nas**_**.**_

Abre la puerta sigilosamente, burlando a Claude como todas las madrugadas y entra en la habitación principal que está exquisitamente decorada. Su vista recorre el lugar en penumbra antes de posarse sobre la pequeña persona debajo del mullido edredón. Entonces, su único ojo se curva con malicioso goce al escuchar la pausada y suave respiración del rubio.

Su corazón late con fuerza. De momento siente que va a derretirse sino se acerca de una buena vez, así que camina aprisa hasta el lecho de Alois tarareando con sensualidad una tétrica melodía.

Hannah sabe bien que no es cariño, tampoco se trata de amor. Es algo completamente distinto. Porque ella es un demonio y los sentimientos humanos no pueden aflorar en su interior (claro, Luka fue una extraña y absurda excepción), pero esto que siente ahora… es como un placer insano que raya en lo obsesivo.

De algún modo ese niño que tiene por amo ha despertado uno de esos instintos suyos que tanto se había esforzado en ocultar (aunque nunca antes surgió con tanta intensidad). No es ella quien tiene un contrato con él, pero incluso sabiéndolo, el deseo por poseerlo crece día con día. Sólo desea envolverlo en un abrazo y llenarlo de sabrosos besos fundiéndose con él hasta dejarlo sin aliento. Quiere dejar en su blanca y tersa piel las huellas de sus besos y tatuar en cada parte de su delicada y andrógina anatomía, su nombre. Quiere una confesión saliendo de esos delicados labios y muchos "_no me dejes solo"_ mientras clava sus uñas dejando gotitas de sangre a su paso. Acabar con las alegrías de su pequeño y deprimente mundo para convertirse en la única isla de salvación a la cual aferrarse. No es que quiera hacerlo llorar (no mucho), o quebrarlo del todo, claro que no. Pero la ansiedad que la invade por cubrirlo de _cicatrices _temporales que luego ella se encargará de curar, hace estremecer su cuerpo en una placentera sacudida que vagamente asocia con el orgasmo. Hannah contempla casi al borde del éxtasis al rubio dormir placidamente en aquella cama que tanto añora sea compartida con ella y relame sus labios imaginándose dueña del menor.

Alois se mueve en busca de comodidad, Hannah sonríe arrodillándose a orillas de la cama. Toca la gasa que se asoma por debajo de las vendas y el recuerdo de cómo esos delgados dedos se hundían, calienta su cuerpo. El masoquismo no es lo suyo, pero vaya que el niño la pone de tal modo que los maltratos se sienten como _foreplay._

—Danna-sama—murmura sintiéndose tentada por depositar un húmedo beso en aquel par de suculentos labios. Su pupila se contrae y el color se torna en un brillante magenta—… mi muy _querido _Danna-sama—y desliza sus dedos delineando las suaves facciones del rubio. Hannah termina por soltar una tenue risita maliciosa. El autocontrol es otra de las cosas que ha aumentado (no en gran medida pero es un alivio que no esté tan bajo) con el pasar de los días.

Aun falta para el amanecer, pero ya puede visualizar ese par de ojos azules mirándole con desprecio. No importa, "a_lgo"_ le dice que pronto todo cambiará a su favor. E inevitablemente: lamerlo, tocarlo, marcarlo y saborear su alma se hará realidad. Ya tendrá la oportunidad de devorarlo. Mientras, ser la sumisa sirvienta es prioridad.

—Sólo tú lograrás saciarme… por eso seré paciente, Danna-sama.

Quién diría que al final…

… terminaría cayendo en amor.

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas de la autora:** Hannah es un demonio, así que se me ocurrió plasmarla de esta forma, aparte de que me gusta un montón la pareja. Había pensado en hacerla más perversa pero ya que chateaba mientras escribía no me concentré lo suficiente. Originalmente era un drabble, pero de nuevo me he pasado de las 500. Da igual, como último: al final quise darle ese toque medio romanticón. Según yo, tiene ese toque.

*_Foreplay_: son los juegos previos al sexo que se tienen para conseguir una buena lubricación. Ohjojo.

… Diablos, realmente hice a Hannah como una caliente pervertido, incluso peor que a Thompson. LOL.


End file.
